The present invention relates to a urine collection assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a urine collection chamber adapted to be worn in the area of a user below the waist and above the knees.
A urine collection device is defined in this document as a device that is attached to or inserted into a user's body for the purpose of urine collection, including but not limited to urinary catheters, Foley catheters, Suprapubic catheters, nephrosotomy catheters, condom catheters and external incontinence devices. These urine collection devices can be indwelling, such as Foley catheters, or attached externally to the user, such as the condom catheter and the external incontinence devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,947, U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,247, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,932, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Urine excreted from the user's body and collected by the urine collection device is accumulated in a urine collection chamber, such as a urine collection leg bag. Current commercial urine collection chambers are located some distance from the urine collection devices, and urine is directed from the urine collection devices to the remote collection chambers via intermediary urine drainage tubing or hoses. In this regard, the urine collection chamber typically is connected to the urine collection device by intermediary tubing ranging from approximately 18 to 42 inches in length.
There are several problems associated with a urine collection chamber being distant from the urine collection device. One such problem, defined herein as the Urine Backup Phenomenon, occurs when urine backs up or fails to drain from the urinary drainage tubing.
As a consequence of the “back up” of urine in the urinary drainage tubing, urine reflux can occur; that is, urine can return through the urinary drainage tubing, to the catheter, and into contact with the user. Users with indwelling catheters can incur bladder infections as bacterial growth may occur in the already excreted urine that is refluxed back into the bladder via the indwelling catheter. Users with external catheters can incur urinary-tract infections, skin maceration, and premature dislodgment of the catheter.
An additional problem related to backflow of urine is generated when the urine collection chamber is positioned adjacent the abdominal area, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,971. In this regard, a user wearing an external urine collection device may experience backflow of urine from the abdominal urine collection chamber and from the chamber's proximal urinary drainage tubing into the external device due to the effects of gravity and periodic variations of intra-abdominal and bladder pressure. This backflow can cause dislodgment of an external device and increase duration, amount and pressure of skin exposure to urine, resulting in moisture-related skin complications, such as maceration of the skin and premature dislodgement of the external device. Furthermore, a user employing an indwelling urine collection device may experience increased retention of urine in the bladder and/or increased stasis of urine in the indwelling device. This may lead to occurrences of urinary tract infections.
Another problem associated with the urine collection chamber being distant from the urine collection device relates to social privacy. An individual using such a collection chamber has limited clothing options and may perceive the collection chamber as indiscreet and visible to others. Many individuals avoid the use of such remote collection chambers and are forced to use incontinence pads or briefs that contribute to skin breakdown, wounds, urinary tract infections, leakage, odor and the resulting social isolation.
Thus, there is a need for an improved urine collection chamber for use in a urine collection assembly that addresses the problems associated with known urine collection assemblies.
A fluid collection device is defined in this document as a device that is attached to or inserted into a user's body for the purpose of fluid collection, including but not limited to pleurocentesis catheters, biliary tree drainage stents, wound drains and stents. Fluid drained from a user and collected by a fluid collection device typically is accumulated in a fluid collection chamber.
A problem associated with known fluid collection chambers relates to maintaining their specific intended connection to a user's body. For example, a Jackson-Pratt drain consists of plastic tubing with multiple perforations that is left inside the wound. The drain is introduced through a separate stab wound and sutured to the skin. It then is connected to a collection chamber that is squeezed and emptied of its contents. The collection chamber may be secured by a safety pin attached to a surgical gown. Movement of the gown may cause dislodgement of the drain or injury to the drainage attachment site.
Thus, there is a need for an improved fluid collection chamber for use in a fluid collection assembly that addresses the problems associated with known fluid collection assemblies.